1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a dynamic library profiling method and a dynamic library profiling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Profiling refers to analysis of an execution status of a currently executed program or a communication status with an operating system (OS) kernel. Through profiling, performance information of the program can be measured, and factors potentially impacting performance may be detected.